In order to assess the potential clinical utility of nitroglycerin in patients with valvular heart disease, the effect of nitroglycerin has been studied during exercise in 9 patients with mitral and aortic valve lesions. The results suggest that vasodilator therapy may prove of value in the pharmacologic management of such patients by reducing exertional sysmptoms and increasing exercise tolerance.